Guerra Rosa
by It'sTimeBitch
Summary: "Nadie se mete conmigo, o con mis amigos. Si lo haces, puedes ir haciendo tu testamento. Sí, Terrence Grandchester, esta es la Guerra, veremos quién cede primero. Los sentimientos no importan. Es una advertencia?" ¿Te atreves a leer las aventuras de pecas y su pandilla en el colegio San Pablo, hoy en día? Advertencia: Anthony incluido.
1. Nuevo Colegio

**Nuevo colegio**

No llegué a este jodido internado por voluntad propia, ya que mis manipuladores padres me han obligado. Esta no es más que una escuela de ricos, en donde todos se preocupan sobre de que marca es la ropa, o a donde fueron de vacaciones. Soy la única chica pobre aquí, y estoy orgullosa de serlo.

—¡Pero qué descaro! —Grita una joven pelirroja, mirándome de arriba abajo con una expresión de claro desdén en su hermoso rostro. Es linda, no lo voy a negar, aunque tiene unos ojos amelados bastante venenosos y algo me dice que no es buena idea meterse con ella—. ¿Cómo te atreves a portar nuestro uniforme de esa forma tan absurda?

—¿Disculpa? —Pregunto, girándome a ella. Está resguardada por un séquito de muchachas idénticas a ellas, en cuerpo y manera de vestir. Hasta ahora no había reparado en que todos nos están mirando, a mí especialmente, como si fuera una especie de bicho raro o un animal desconocido. Creo que debería cobrar por observarme de ahora en adelante.

—Sabes a que me refiero, niña —dice la misma joven.

Me parece que está todo en orden y limpio en mí, no es como que me haya olvidado de ponerme los zapatos o peor la falda cuadrada.

—Tienes razón, Elisa. Mira su suéter, desgastado, viejo y roto —agrega otra estúpida rubia, soltando una risita chillona.

—Es la nueva moda, _Regina George_. Acostúmbrate —contesto, volviendo a retomar mi marcha hacia mi próxima clase, Literatura.

Pongo los ojos en blanco cuando siento su presencia detrás de mí, varios pares de ojos taladrando en mi espalda. Yo no entiendo, sinceramente, ¿qué hice para que me odien automáticamente?

—No sé qué está haciendo alguien como tú aquí, en un lugar tan prestigioso —la voz es de un hombre, que últimamente se han vuelto más cotilla que las mujeres.

—Estudiar. Aunque es algo que ustedes, bestias del zoológico, no saben hacer.

Me lleno de satisfacción al escuchar sus exclamaciones de horror. Pobrecitos, no deben estar acostumbrados a que alguien los trate de la forma en que yo estoy haciendo, pero nadie me ha criado para ser educada, yo digo lo que pienso sin importar la situación, y mis padres siempre me han inculcado que es bueno defenderse.

Estos muchachos podrán ser asquerosamente ricos, incluso hijos de príncipes y Duques, pero no permitiré que intenten humillarme, mucho menos que lo consigan. Ya estoy aquí, así que daré lo mejor de mí y nadie podrá pisotearme. Al contrario, quizás yo seré le pisoteadora.

—Eso fue muy valiente —¿me sorprende? Claro que sí. Esta adolescente parece amable por su tono de voz y la forma en cómo se dirige a mí. Le sonrío, es alta y bonita, con ojos avellanados y cabello oscuro, su sonrisa es contagiosa—. No cualquiera les hablaría del modo en que lo hiciste.

—No hay porque temerles, no son más que unos idiotas —le digo. Ella camina al lado de mí, con sus libros bajo el brazo.

El San Pablo es conocido en toda Inglaterra por ser uno de los internados más prestigiosos, en donde los maestros vienen de todo el mundo, aquí es una élite, en donde pocas personas de la población pueden asistir, está ubicado en Londres y hasta ahora, no me parece la gran cosa.

—Me llamo Patty —se presenta, ofreciéndome la mano para que la estrechemos.

—Soy Candy —acepto su mano, agitándola en una señal de saludo—. ¿Segura que deberías estar hablándome? Quiero decir, podría ser prácticamente un suicidio social.

—Ya estoy muerta hace mucho. La verdad necesitaba desesperadamente encontrar a alguien diferente a este montón de perdedores narcisistas. ¡Apareciste! —Vaya, jamás pensé que haría una amiga tan rápido.

Con Patty llegamos hasta el aula de Literatura, en donde se despide de mí y promete verme a la hora del almuerzo. Sí, ya estaba conforme con sentarme sola en una mesa vacía, comiendo una hamburguesa cargada de calorías, pero no me quejo en lo absoluto.

—Buenos días —la profesora es bastante atractiva, alta y con un cabello rubio que le cae en ondas por la espalda, junto con sus llamativos ojos azules. Me sonríe con dulzura, y puedo comprobar que me cae bien, aún sin conocerla—. ¿Eres Candy White?

—Sí, es un placer conocerla.

—Mi nombre es Luisa Straw, seré tu maestra por el resto del año escolar. ¿Por qué no tomas asiento? En un momento comenzará la clase.

Me señala una mesa al final de la habitación, que tiene dos sillas. Aún no conozco a mi compañero, pero espero que no sea odioso ni arrogante.

Me siento, agradeciendo por fin tener un poco de descanso. Me dispongo a leer una de mis novelas favoritas, _Los Juegos del Hambre,_ no creo que sea buena idea tener a _Cincuenta Sombras de Grey_ aquí, porque pondré unas caras…

Las exclamaciones de sorpresa no tardan en escucharse. Al igual que el resto de mis compañeros, vuelvo la cabeza hacia la entrada de la puerta, en donde con un paso soberbio, entra un muchacho quizás un año mayor que yo. Tengo tiempo de analizar su rostro, el cabello castaño despeinado y largo hasta los hombros, la piel lechosa, sus facciones aristocráticas y esos preciosos ojos azules como zafiros. No he hablado con él para nada, pero puedo apostar a que no sería buena idea tenerlo como compañero. Trago saliva, deseando que no se siente aquí.

Parece que dios quiere hacerme sentir mal a propósito, porque se aproxima hacia acá, ante la mirada de todos mis compañeros. Vuelvo mi atención al libro, pero no puedo concentrarme.

Es entonces cuando su molesto carraspeo se da a escuchar, que lo miro de cerca y puedo jurar que es aún más guapo de lo normal.

—Este es mi lugar —dice, con su tono de autosuficiencia. Sonrío con sarcasmo, atreviéndome a actuar como siempre.

—También el mío.

—Ya, pero estás ocupando mi silla —continúa.

—Hay otra aquí. ¿Por qué no te mueves?

—Porque no quiero.

—Genial. Yo tampoco —Luisa debe estar demasiado abstraída en sus propios pensamientos como para fijarse en lo que estamos haciendo, porque los demás están presenciando un espectáculo en vivo y en directo. Este muchacho, debe ser especial o demasiado popular.

—Bien.

El alma se me cae a los pies cuando con rudeza lanza todas mis cosas al suelo, pisando después mis lápices y colores hasta quebrarlos, convirtiéndose en añicos.

Aquí es en donde sé… que este chico se ha ganado un puesto de honor.

En mi lista negra.


	2. ¡Trauma!

**¡Trauma!**

Pobre Terry. Él piensa que dejaré las cosas hasta aquí, pero no lo haré después de que se metió con mis lápices de colores, el muy maldito. Esto es algo que no perdonaré, por más millonario y popular que sea. No olvidaré sus últimas palabras:

—Pagaré los daños más tarde —había dicho, antes de salir de la clase, ignorando las llamadas de Luisa, que parecía hasta cierto punto, resignada con su comportamiento.

Pero yo no quiero su mugriento dinero, nada que tenga que ver con él. Deseo venganza, porque me ha declarado la guerra... rosa. La he llamado así, porque no habrá sangre y es mi color favorito.

—Es un imbécil de lo peor —me tranquiliza Patty, acompañándome hasta la cafetería. Niego con la cabeza, ya no sé que más decir—. Siempre se comporta así con la gente, se lleva al mundo por delante.

—Pues necesita que alguien lo baje de su nube narcisista —comento, dando grandes zancadas y casi dejando a mi nueva (y única) amiga atrás.

Cuando pongo un pie en el comedor, me siento momentáneamente mareada por el delicioso aroma. La comida, parece ser estupenda y siento que en cualquier momento se me caerá la baba de lo rico que parece.

Hay una especie de barra, con tantos platillos que no sería capaz de nombrar. También hay postres y bebidas.

—Joder, creo que jamás había vivido hasta ahora —le digo a Patty, que suelta una risita dulce. Me paso la lengua por los labios, en un gesto que delata el hambre adentro de mí. No puedo evitarlo, uno de los placeres que más disfruto es comer—. Mierda, esto debe costar una fortuna.

—Puedes comer lo que quieras, la colegiatura lo cubre todo.

Al escuchar esa afirmación, me abalanzo hacia lo primero que veo. No es suficiente, soy un pozo sin fondo y hay tanto por elegir. Patty sofoca una risa cuando nos dirigimos a la mesa, en donde están otros amigos suyos, y su novio Stear.

—Jamás vi a alguien que comiera tanto —dice una voz burlona a mis espaldas. Pensarían que al escucharlo, mi apetito se esfumó, pero no le daré el maldito gusto de que incluso esto me arruine, el tonto—. Engordarás, pequeña.

—¿Y qué? ¿Acaso a ti te afecta en algo? Ya sé que no es así, por eso déjame tranquila y lárgate ahora mismo, Terry —le ordeno, atreviéndome a mirarlo directamente a sus ojos azules. En otra situación, estaría botando baba por lo hermosos que son. Pero este no es el momento para admirar su evidente perfección, estoy lo suficientemente enojada como para preocuparme por su aspecto.

—De acuerdo, seamos comprensibles contigo, señorita White. Debe ser horrible ver por primera vez comida decente en tu vida. Siempre te llevaste porquerías a la boca, imagino.

—No, todavía no he probado lo que tu madre hace —veo como aprieta con los puños la bandeja que trae, la sangre subiendo a sus orejas, calentándolas y volviéndolas de un tono escarlata. ¡Gané! Punto para Candice.

Pero como siempre, tiene que desahogar sus problemas con otros. Le tira la bandeja a un chico de primero, haciendo que derrame salsa de tomate en su uniforme.

—¡Jódete, idiota! Tú lavarás su ropa —le grito, y todos se ríen de él.

Con satisfacción lo veo alejarse dando traspiés por la rabia. Que felicidad, nunca pensé que sentiría alegría haciendo esto.

—Guau, la primera chica que pone en su lugar al maravilloso Terry Grandchester —un muchacho con pelo claro, bien parecido y de ojos como la miel se sienta a mi lado, sonriéndome con sus deslumbrantes dientes blancos. Parece amable, uno de los pocos millonarios que me agradan de buenas a primeras—. No, la primera chica no, la primera humana.

—Necesitaba desahogarme un poco —me encojo de hombros, devorando con impaciencia mi lasaña. Es… celestial, y ni siquiera esa palabra alcanza a describir los sabores que explotan en mi boca. Hasta que veo algo bueno en este internado, podría acostumbrarme.

—Me llamo Archie, hermano de Stear, por cierto. ¿Tú eres Candy? —Asiento con la cabeza, sin poder hablar, ya que tengo la boca llena—. Todos están hablando de ti.

—Por supuesto, la única pobre aquí —pongo los ojos en blanco. Esto ya me está pareciendo rutinario—. Deberían enmarcar mi rostro en la pared, soy prácticamente una leyenda en este internado.

—Y Terry… tiene que temerte, Candy. Pareces poseer carácter —Stear se rasca la barbilla, mirándome abiertamente. Me sonrojo, uno de mis mayores defectos es estos momentos.

—Él era mi amigo —confiesa Archie, casi irritado—. Claro, antes de que se convirtiera en un engreído insoportable, solía ser buen tipo.

Le sonrío con ganas. Sí, ya sé que no debo pensar en hacer daño a un compañero, pero la nueva información y todo lo que implica es tan tentadora como para dejarla ir.

—Entonces debes conocer sus puntos débiles —asiente con la cabeza, mirando hacia Patty y Stear que están enfrascados en su propia conversación. Me hace un gesto para que me acerque, a escuchar lo que tiene que decir.

—No se supone que deba contarlo, pero tú y yo somos amigos —sí que lo somos, de lo contrario no estar confiándome algo tan… importante—. Hace un tiempo, estábamos en mi casa, él y otros cuantos. Entonces, como era Halloween, decidimos ver _El payaso Eso. _Cuando terminamos, el pobre quedó traumado con la película, y entonces alguien lo asustó y casi se hace pipí en sus pantalones.

No hago más que soltar una carcajada. ¿Quién diría que el increíble Terry Grandchester tiene miedo a algo tan ridículo como los payasos? De manera casi inconsciente, Archie comienza a soltar todo lo que sabe, casi sin detenerse a tomar aire. Es como una especie de terapia, y yo estoy más que gustosa de ser su psicóloga personal. Resulta que, además de aquello, odia la mayonesa, la música country y más a las personas que ve bailando ese género. ¿Imaginan que pasaría, si combinamos todo esto en un solo lugar? Seguro que le da un ataque al corazón.

Voy hasta mi siguiente clase, que es historia universal. Cuando entro al aula, respiro hondamente al darme cuenta de que Terry no está aquí, lo cual resulta un alivio tremendo, teniendo en cuenta los planes que se están maquinando en mi mente. No presto atención al profesor, ni a mis compañeros haciendo chistes absurdos sobre lo pobre que soy. Bien, que hagan lo que quieran, no tomo en cuenta nada.

Ese estúpido Grandchester merece lo que pienso hacerlo, por más cruel que suene. Se ha metido conmigo, cosa que no es muy agradable, y me ha humillado, así que no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras veo como se regodea con su éxito, al hacerme sentir mal. Sí, tiene un ego más grande del océano pacífico, y es como un globo. Yo soy la aguja que lo pinchara, hasta que salga todo el aire (vanidad de él) y se haga una persona algo más considerada con el resto de la humanidad, a quienes cree inferiores.

Pero le veo algunas fallas bastantes notorias a mi plan, porque no sé donde conseguir el disfraz o un disco con la música que más odia. Ir al club de teatro sería bastante sospechoso de por sí, debo ser lo más precavida posible, y es probable que me pidan alguna identificación para poder sacar la ropa. Mierda, este colegio puede ser más complicado de lo que parece.

—Hola, Candy —me dice Stear, el novio de Patty, cuando camino hasta mi habitación. Es insípida, con las paredes color azul cielo, junto con la ordenada cama con sabanas blancas, el pulcro escritorio y el armario.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo va todo? —Le pregunto, sonriendo para ganarme un poco de confianza. Es tan amable como su chica, no me molesta agregarlo a mi círculo de amistades, en esta jaula, las personas sinceras son escazas.

—Genial. Vengo de grabar una película de terror —señala con la cabeza a la bolsa negra que carga en su hombro.

—Parece pesada, ¿necesitas ayuda? Aunque no lo creas, mi fuerza bruta supera las expectativas de los demás.

—Lo sé, se nota en tus prominentes músculos —bromea—. Son todos disfraces, mi compañera exageró demasiado con todo este asunto. Mi actuación fue épica, voy directo a un Óscar.

—Claro, espero encontrarme entre los agradecimientos —comento—. ¿De qué trató la película? ¿Algo sobre el exorcista, o la niña del aro?

—Nada de eso, solo se trataba de un payaso diabólico que asesinaba niños en no sé qué pueblo fantasma. Una adaptación.

Jesús. Si estás leyendo esto, ¡eres un genio! Ahora entiendo que no me odias y que mi mala suerte no es tan asquerosa después de todo. Es como si una luz se abriera paso entre la oscuridad, mis esperanzas de que Terry no pueda ir al baño solo de nuevo, crecen considerablemente.

Me veo obligada a contarle todo lo de mi magistral plan, y está totalmente dispuesto a ayudarme. Obviamente no debería involucrarlo, pero no parece esa clase de gente que suele ir a acusarte con el director a cada oportunidad. Me ha prestado uno de sus CD's favoritos sobre la música Country, y además también tiene mayonesa en un refrigerador de su habitación, podrá obsequiármela con todo honor. Incluso, me ha dicho donde duerme su majestad, para poder visitarlo esta noche.

El día me sonríe, me parece incluso más luminoso que antes. Su habitación se encuentra en un área aparte de todos, ya que es futuro Duque de Grandchester y tiene tanta autoridad como el Rey de Inglaterra. Nadie escuchará sus gritos, lo cual es una ventaja para mí.

—Suerte, Candy —me dice, dándome palmaditas de aprobación en la espalda—. Todo saldrá bien, y le habrás dado su merecido en nombre de toda la comunidad estudiantil.

Me da ánimos para que continúe con mi propósito, lleva las cosas a mi dormitorio y me dice la hora más recomendable para atacar. Las manos me sudan por la adrenalina que corre por mis venas, pero tendré que ser paciente, si no quiero que todo se arruine.

Patty es mi vecina, afortunadamente, pero también Elisa y otras desagradables estudiantes que lo único que saben hacer es recordarme de donde vengo, también que debo irme. Las ignoro, no permitiré que nada de lo que digan me afecte.

Alrededor de las tres de la mañana, todo está en silencio y las luces apagadas. Me visto con el traje de "eso", preparo mi pote de mayonesa y un mini- reproductor de música. Agradezco internamente que mi habitación se encuentre en el primer piso del edificio, puedo salir fácilmente por la ventana. Me cuelgo una bolsa con los objetos, y la máscara con la peluca en otra. Corro a paso apresurado, iluminando con la pequeña lámpara de bolsillo que me he encontrado en uno de los cajones. ¿Qué si tengo miedo? Mucho, pero logro controlarme, imaginando la cara que pondrá cuando me vea aparecer, salida de su peor pesadilla.

Sonrío cuando veo la ventana de Terry abierta. Está como a unos cuatro metros de aquí, por lo que me preparo para escalar. Tengo experiencia, no soy igual a estas niñas ricas que se preocupan por ensuciar su carísima ropa de diseñador.

Las manos me duelen y tengo una que otra ampolla, cuando logro aterrizar arriba, sin provocar si quiera que se mueva.

Oh, mi dios. Está… ardiente, así dormido. Las sábanas no cubren todo su cuerpo, solo trae sus calzoncillos y no tiene camisa. Maldito.

Estoy en su cuarto.

De noche.

Está medio desnudo.

Y tan violable.

¿Qué estoy diciendo? No puedo creer que tenga estos pensamientos, cuando tengo que concentrarme en la misión. Sacudo la cabeza para ahuyentar lo que se ha formado en mi mente. Me acomodo en una silla con rueditas, junto a su escritorio. Procuro ponerme la máscara y llamarlo con mi fingida voz de hombre:

—Vamos, Terry. Es hora de levantarse —digo, tan alto como puedo. Se remueve inquieto, pero el condenado no abre los ojos. Me está desesperando, no negaré lo contrario.

Para llamar su atención, le lanzo una figurita de _Spiderman_ que encontré en el momento. Golpea su cabeza, y suelta un sonido de dolor. Joder, era de metal.

Con lentitud se incorpora, estirando la mano para encender la lámpara. Se ve más sexy de lo normal con el castaño cabello despeinado. Pero sigue sin notar mi existencia, lo que me estresa. Carraspeo con toda la fuerza que puedo.

—Hola, Grandchester.

Ahogo una carcajada, mordiendo mi labio. Su rostro no podría reflejar más terror que en este momento, parpadea un par de veces, también se pellizca. Unos segundos después, nota que soy tan real como las estrellas. Palidece, más que antes, pero ahora su blancura es como la cal, combinada con un tono verde enfermizo. Pobre, ¿no estaré llendo demasiado lejos? Claro que no, me parece muy poco en su caso.

Se enreda con las sábanas en un inútil intento de levantarse, y cae al suelo vergonzosamente. Retrocede, a gatas y pega contra la pared. Sintiéndose acorralado, me acerco a él con paso decidido. Su mandíbula tiembla al igual que sus manos, y parece que en cualquier momento las lágrimas caerán de sus ojos.

—¡Vete de aquí, Satanás, espectro del infierno! —Me grita, desesperado, haciendo una señal de la cruz—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

—Soy el guardián del limbo. Mis portales chupa-almas te llevarán conmigo, en donde serás esclavo de la reina demonio —se cubre la cara con sus manos, nervioso. Juraría que sus calzoncillos ya están mojados a este punto—. Bienvenido a tu paisaje del miedo, cabrón.

—¡LÁRGATE, DIABLO! Ave María Purísima, haz que este espectro del averno desaparezco de mi presencia, encomiéndame para que pueda salir de esta con vida, ayúdame a no morir tan joven y atractivo.

Muero lentamente, no puedo creer que me esté exorcizando aquí.

Es entonces cuando empieza la segunda fase del plan. Saco la mayonesa de la bolsa, mostrándole el envase, restregándole en la cara mi venganza. Por el chico de la cafetería. Por mis colores y mi memorable primer día de clases.

—¿Quieres un poco, Terrence? —Le pregunto, en un tono cínico. Abro el pomo, haciendo que lo huela—. ¿No se te antoja un emparedado? A mí sí.

Esto está saliendo mejor de lo que pensé. Niega con la cabeza, sumiso. Pero creo que ha sido suficiente con esto, no hace falta encender la música Country para acabar de asesinarlo. Ya está hecho.

—Mañana, cuando despiertes, todo esto será un sueño —murmuro, alejándome de él y encaminándome hacia la ventana.

Es entonces, cuando su firme voz me sorprende.

—Eres White, ¿verdad?

Jesucristo de Nazaret. Me ha descubierto. Antes de que pueda decir algo más, corro y bajo a toda velocidad, ignorando sus gritos cargados de enojo.

—¡ESTA ME LA PAGAS, JAMÁS OLVIDARÁS LO QUE TE HARÉ! —Me amenaza.

¿Es buen momento para temer por mi vida?

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, pobre Terry. Candy es una ídola, ¿quién está conmigo? Jajajajajaja, bueno, comenzó la guerra.


	3. Venganza

**Venganza**

—¡Jesucristo, Candy! Eres toda una fiera —Archie golpea mi espalda con suavidad, felicitándome.

Les he contado mi hazaña, y todos están de lo más contentos con lo que he hecho. Terry está traumado, y yo soy feliz, aunque estúpidamente preocupada.

He entrado en una especie de paranoia desde hoy en la mañana, cuando desperté. Al principio ignoré sus palabras de advertencia, pero ahora siento que son ciertas, que las va a cumplir.

Bueno, no sabe a qué le tengo miedo, por eso no podrá hacerme nada de nada. Creo.

—¿Es bueno comenzar a temerte? —Me pregunta Patty, divertida. No, la verdad es que esto no es para tanto. En mi anterior escuela, de verdad que allí las bromas eran más pesadas que Santa Claus, sólo estoy poniendo en práctica lo que aprendí.

—Oh, claro que sí. Soy una jodida loca —admito. Estoy comenzando a creer que es verdad, en cualquier momento terminaré en un puto manicomio donde no habrá comida. La muerte para mí.

—¿Y cuál es tu siguiente movimiento? —Inquiere Stear, emocionado. Le he dado parte del crédito por lo de Grandchester, si no me hubiera prestado las cosas, todo se hubiera ido a la mierda.

—La verdad es que por el momento lo dejaré descansar, recuperarse. Y esperaré que no me haga algo mil veces peor.

—Lo dudo. La psicóloga desquiciada e inservible del colegio tendrá mucho trabajo que hacer con él —me tranquiliza Patty, pero dudo mucho que se quede sin hacer nada.

Conozco ese sentimiento de venganza, lo que me motivó a hacer algo que se quedara en su mente para siempre. La verdad sería trágico que Terry prefiriera quedarse así, sin defenderse, quiero tener un enemigo que valga la pena, no alguien estúpido que le gusta ponerse a llorar. No. Quiero que tenga espíritu de guerra.

—Oh, oh. Ahí viene —casi me ahogo con mi emparedado cuando escucho lo que dice Archie.

Sip. Parece que no escarmienta, sigue caminando tan arrogante como siempre, con su expresión de superioridad, mirando a sus compañeros como si estuviesen por debajo de los gusanos. En momentos como este, siento la necesidad de ahorcarlo y ponerme a bailar la konga en su estomago con una falda hawaiana. Guau, eso sería divertido, lo intentaré para la próxima.

Trago duro cuando su mirada azul mar se clava en la mía. Está furioso, más que nunca, y temo por mi integridad física.

—Tenemos que hablar, White —ordena, con la voz seca. Estoy a punto de replicar y soltarle una sarta de groserías, pero es más rápido. Me arrastra del brazo, hasta que salimos de la cafetería.

—¡Suéltame, inútil! —Le grito, forcejando. Parece que no me escucha, me está ignorando.

Llegamos hasta un espacio solitario en la parte trasera del colegio. Mierda, ¿por qué aquí? Al menos si va a asesinarme, quiero que existan testigos para que puedan mandarlo a prisión. Irradia furia asesina, desea acabar conmigo.

—No tienes ningún derecho de llegar y secuestrarme, Terry —le digo, porque ya no soporto más el silencio y la tensión que hay entre ambos.

—¿¡Te pareció gracioso?! —Exige. Puedo ver que está tratando de contenerse y no caerle en golpes a la primera persona que ve.

—Diablos, Grandchester. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Ahora de nada te sirve hacerte la inocente, White. Yo sé que fuiste tú la que entró a mi habitación, y debería acusarte con la directora por acoso —dice, un poco más calmado.

—Ah, perfecto. ¿Por qué no lo haces ahora y te jodes de una vez? Mereces lo que te hice, y más. Estás perdido en tu propio mundo, en el que gobiernas la tierra entera, pero conmigo no podrás hacer lo mismo que con los demás, porque no dejaré que me trates a tu antojo, no lo permitiré. Pueden expulsarme o lo que sea, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice, y lo repetiría una y mil veces más para volver a ver tu expresión.

Una sonrisa se dibuja lentamente en sus labios pero no es amable. Retorcida, peligrosa.

—No haré que te corran de aquí. Sería demasiado sencillo, y a mí me gustan los retos.

Arqueo las cejas, invitándolo a continuar. Pero no lo hace, mira directamente mis ojos, y luego mi nariz. Suelta una carcajada larga, en momentos se le va el aire por la risa. ¿Se volvió loco? Lo traumé, al pobre.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —Pregunto, ya harta de no saber cuál es el chiste. Toma su momento para calmarse, con el rostro iluminado.

—Es solo que… —hace una profunda respiración antes de seguir— nunca pensé que Tarzán tendría pecas.

—¡Estúpido! —Le grito, golpeando su hombro con toda la fuerza que tengo. Ni siquiera se inmuta, este hombre está hecho de acero—. Estoy orgullosísima de mis pecas, y eso a ti no tiene porque importarte.

—Claro que no. Pero eres una rareza, deberían encerrarte en un zoológico como exhibición.

—La comedia no se te da, bruto.

—Solo intento advertirte —murmura, acercándose peligrosamente a mi rostro. Su aliento choca contra mi piel, un estremecimiento me recorre de pies a cabeza. Es guapo, si no fuera tan cretino, estaría cerca de la perfección—. La guerra comienza.

—Lo hiso hace mucho, Terry. Ahora quítate y déjame volver al comedor.

Esta vez es él quién se aleja de mí. Bueno, ya tenía pensado darle una patada en la entrepierna para dejarlo infértil. Será después, Candy –me tranquilizo- luego podrás hacer lo que quieras, ahora sólo cuídate. Terry se va de aquí, sonriendo irónicamente.

—Me gustaría hacerte una estatua —comenta alguien, que ha llegado de repente. Es un muchacho rubio, con los ojos azules como el cielo, que parece ser amable—. O un altar. Jamás vi a alguien que se comportara de la forma en que tú lo haces.

—No es para tanto, tan solo me defiendo —explico, encogiéndome de hombros—. Desde que llegué a este colegio no ha hecho más que molestarme y meterse conmigo, así que consideré justo darle su merecido.

—Oh, ¿tú eres Candy White?

—Esa misma. Soy más famosa que Justin Bieber.

—Y completamente ruda —continúa, soltando una risa.

—Claro que sí. Soy tan ruda que cuando Dora la Exploradora pregunta, no le respondo.

¿En serio, Candice? ¿Dijiste eso? No, fabuloso, moriré soltera y virgen a este paso. ¡Bien dicho, chica!

—Eso está bien. Me imaginaba que serías única, y no me he equivocado —¿quiere hacerme sonrojar a propósito? Yo creo que sí, lo ha conseguido. Entonces, me entrega una hermosa rosa roja entre las manos. La tomo con delicadeza, no tiene espinas, pero merece ser tratada con dulzura—. Para ti.

—Dios, es preciosa. ¿De dónde la sacaste? En mi anterior escuela nos castigaban una semana si arrancábamos una flor pequeña.

—Aquí no es así. Nadie se preocupa por cuidar un prado que está un poco lejos de aquí. Yo soy quién lo mantiene, así que es mío. Ah, y antes de que lo olvide, mi nombre es Anthony Brower. Americano. Diecisiete años.

—Vaya, también vengo de Estados Unidos, pero tengo quince —nuestra interesante platica es interrumpida por el sonido de la campana. Tengo clase de Artes y el profesor me tiene en la mira, así que mejor me apresure antes de que me cuelgue en la punta del _Big Ben_—. Fue un placer conocerte, Anthony.

—Igualmente, _ma belle. _

Estoy exhausta después de otro aburrido día de escuela, lo que necesito en estos momentos es darme un baño antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Pero lo raro de este asunto es que, según yo, dejé mi ventana cerrada, y ahora está abierta de par en par. Quizás sea el aire o… Terrence.

—¿Dónde te escondes, cabrón? Conmigo no vas a poder, ya te dije —murmuro, casi para mí misma. Si él se metió a mi habitación, saldrá deforme de lo que lo voy a hacer. Pero, ¿con qué será bueno golpearlo? Entonces recuerdo que tengo una plancha de ropa que me regaló mamá antes de venir aquí. Sí, es pesada y le dolerá más que mis propios puños. La agarro entre mis manos, soltando una risa psicópata. Ay, mis padres deberían verme, estarían felices porque sé cuidarme sola—. No te ocultes, nene. Te encontraré aunque no lo creas.

Con un movimiento atlético y magistral, miro debajo de la cama. Es un desastre, todos mis zapatos están tirados y no sé que más cosas. Al menos esto ya está descartado.

Los siguientes quince minutos son de pura inspección. En el armario, en mi baño, debajo de una montaña de ropa. No hay nada, puedo estar tranquila.

Preparo mi ducha, regulando el agua hasta que queda perfecta. Me calmo con el olor de mi champú, aunque me parece que está un poquito raro. No debe ser nada –me digo.

Me visto en el cuartito de baño, pero hay algo que me pica y mucho. La espalda, el estomago, el cuello. Diría que tengo alergia, pero no es posible. Más bien esto me parece…

Picapica. Mierda, excelente jugada.

Tardo unas horas en sacudirme el polvito infernal y satánico, no soporto lo que me está provocando. Este chico se metió a mi habitación a una hora bastante conveniente, ni siquiera me di cuenta, pero lo mataré. Tengo roja la piel, y es algo que no lo perdonaré.

Me miro en el espejo, pensando en mi aspecto. Pero nada me prepara para la imagen que tengo enfrente.

_Oh_

_My_

_Fucking_

_God_

La inofensiva broma del payaso no es nada comparado con esto. Mi precioso cabello rubio… ya no es dorado. Se ha convertido en una maraña de rizos rojos. No, más bien parece que un unicornio naranja me vomitó en la cabeza.

—¡TERRENCE GRANCHESTER! —Grito, histérica. Puto. Esto es digno de un bromista experto. Estoy caminando por la biblioteca, en donde sé que lo encontraré porque me lo dijo un compañero suyo. Todos me hacen señas para que guarde silencio, pero las ignoro olímpicamente. Estoy que echo humo por las orejas.

Lo encuentro sentado tranquilamente en una silla acolchada, con los pies arriba de una mesa y sosteniendo un libro entre sus manos. No alcanzo a leer el título.

Me mira con tanta burla que quiero abofetearlo. ¡Se está riendo de mí! No lo creo, es la viva imagen de la paz. Lo sacudiré, lo partiré en pedacitos…

—Joder. Cría de _Garfield_ versión pecosa —comenta, en medio de carcajadas. Debe estar regodeándose con su victoria—. Deberías quedarte con ese look, te queda bien después de todo.

—¿Lo estás disfrutando, cabrón? Sólo porque te bajé del Pony, me estás haciendo estas cosas. ¡Haz teñido mi cabello! Y ni siquiera como el de Hayley Williams, parezco una concentración neónica.

—Eso eres exactamente, un protón naranja —me dice, relamiéndose los labios—. Te lo dije, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados.

—Ni yo tampoco. Recuerda mis palabras, _Duque. _Perdí la batalla, pero no la guerra.

Lo asesino con mis ojos antes de salir, ignorando los señalamientos de dedos que me proporcionan. Ahora estoy seca de ideas, aún no sé qué es lo que voy a hacer con él, quiero humillarlo públicamente.

Entonces, una grandiosa idea se enciende en mi mente.

Terry juega futbol americano, es mariscal de campo junto con Tony, que se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo. Me ha dicho que volveré a mi color natural en una semana, así que no es tan grave. Me escabullo a la habitación de mi enemigo, cuando tengo una hora de gimnasia. El profesor es un anciano casi ciego, no se dará cuenta de mi ausencia. Aquí podré encontrar lo que busco.

Esculco en sus cajones, en el buró, hasta que doy con su ropa interior. Están limpios, sin embargo es asqueroso. Tomo unos bóxers al azar, cogiéndolos con unos guantes que me prestó Patty. Ni ella, Stear o Archie se han burlado de mí. Elisa cree que intenté imitarla en el cabello, pero me falló. Puede irse al infierno, falta mucho para Halloween y aún no quiero disfrazarme.

—Te ayudaré a pintarlos, Candy —me dice Alistear. Está apoyándome con mi próxima bromita, sentando en la cama de mi habitación—. ¿Qué dibujos quieres? ¿Bob Esponja o Los _Teletubbies_?

—No, demasiado leve. ¿Qué te parece flores y corazones? Así como Christian Grey —susurro. Amo a ese hombre.

—Así que eres una pervertida. No te culpo, es el libro del siglo —asiente.

Pasamos toda la tarde trabajando en esa prenda de vestir demasiado íntima, sin preocuparnos en que nos descubran. Luego, ya que todo esto está hecho por fin, mis nuevos colegas me acompañan a la cancha.

—Sube aquí arriba, bonita —Archie me señala una banca, la más alta de todas—. Ya sabes que hacer. Hay cámaras por todas partes, el megáfono está listo, y será una bomba.

Le agradezco con la mirada, sonriendo como boba.

Espero cinco minutos, mientras todos los deportistas están enfrascados en su propia práctica del partido. Entonces, cuando Patty me hace un gesto con la cabeza, sé que es tiempo de actuar.

—¡Eh, Terry, cariño! —Mi voz es fingidamente dulce, perfecta para la situación. Todos se giran para verme, como si estuviera loca—. ¡Lindo, encontré tus bóxers de la suerte!

Los agito en el aire, como una bandera. Esto es épico, lo juro. Su rostro arde y se descompone, en una mezcla de furia y vergüenza. Me siento realizada, ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que llegué. ¡Toma esta, Grandchester! Las risas no tardan en escucharse, abucheos, burlas. Son calzones rositas.

Perfecto. Lo acabé.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

Y cuando crees que han vencido a la pecosa... hace algo que los derriba a todos. No sé, como que amo a Candy -hija de Garfield- White.

Le agradezco a:

_Sandy Andley, Laura, LizCarter, Gaby, Gianis y Nahomy Grandchester._

Ya saben, nenas, entre más comentarios pongan, más pronto subiré, las amo 4


	4. Venganzas mojadas

**Venganzas mojadas**

Juro que estoy más aburrida que una ostra. En mi habitación. Sola. Pensando en cómo se vengará el castaño después de la épica humillación que ha recibido por mi parte. Aún no supero sus expresiones, fueron sencillamente increíbles.

Han pasado tres días y sigo pareciendo una antorcha andante, así que no me vendrá mal un poco de diversión a su costa.

Tomo mi celular de la mesita de noche, acostándome boca arriba en mi cama, mirando al techo con una gran sonrisa. Pobrecito Grandchester, está sufriendo de acoso escolar.

Tengo contactos perfectos, la ex novia del futuro Duque, una chica bastante bonita que ha escuchado de mí por los corredores del colegio, dice que está más que feliz con las bromas que le he gastado. ¡Diablos, sí! Ahora soy "famosa."

Marco con rapidez, soy una experta en esta materia. Al menos poseo una ventaja en todo este asunto, he tomado clases de actuación en mi antigua escuela y sé cambiar de voz cuando se me antoja.

—¿Hola? —Pregunta, ronco. Son las once de la noche, de seguro estaba a punto de quedarse dormido.

—¡Buenas noches, afortunado ganador! Este es un concurso para ganarse un auto nuevo.

—¿Auto? ¿De qué clase? —Joder, ¿se puede ser más inocente que este chico? Tengo que morderme la lengua para no romper en carcajadas ahora mismo.

—Un Ferrari rojo del año 2013. Sólo tiene que responder estas simples preguntas: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Me llamo Terrence.

—Excelente noticia, Terrence. Ahora, ¿de qué jabón usas?

—Uhm… ¿jabón Taylor? —No puedo creer que de verdad está tragándose esta farsa. Quiero decir, es millonario, con un título aristocrático y un poco de inteligencia en ese cerebro de bichito, no debería estar respondiéndome primeramente.

—¿Saca muchas burbujas, burbujas, burbujas…? —Seguí repitiendo esa sola palabra durante treinta segundos, hasta que escuché que colgaba. Una vez que lo hiso, no puedo hacer otra cosa más que partirme de la risa. Bueno, aquí no acaba todo.

—¡¿Qué quieres ahora?! —Grita.

—Burbujas, burbujas, burbujas —repetí, como disco rayado. Lo escucho gruñir, enojadísimo, entonces cuelga.

Genial, ahora sí puedo dormir en paz.

En clase de Literatura, me siento fresca y descansada después de la realmente inofensiva broma que le gasté. Luisa entra con una sonrisa, parece que también tiene buen día. ¿El reportaje de hoy? Terry aún no ha llegado y parece que no vendrá.

—Hoy comenzaremos a discutir las obras de Oscar Wilde —comienza—. Candy, ¿qué te parece si tú…?

Su frase es interrumpida por el sonido de la alarma, que se dispara propagándose por todos los corredores de la escuela. Oh, oh. Esto es malo.

El corazón me da un vuelco, puede ser un incendio. No quiero morir ahora, no tan joven y con tantas travesuras que no le he hecho al ojiazul.

—Cálmense, chicos. Sólo es un simulacro de emergencia —nos tranquiliza la profesora, alzando las manos—. Ahora todos salgan ordenadamente y sin empujarse, no olviden ir al auditorio.

Sigo a mis compañeros, un poco más pausada después del susto que me llevé. Tomo mi mochila en el acto, algo me dice que no volveremos a esta clase por el día de hoy.

El evento se extendió más de lo usual. La directora habló de no sé qué cosas sobre la seguridad y el compañerismo, según Anthony. Yo no presté atención, siendo sincera, porque mi mente viajaba a un lugar en donde había algodón de azúcar y un sinfín de golosinas deliciosas, y yo era la reina de ahí.

—Ahora, estudiantes, pueden retirarse a la cafetería, para desayunar —finaliza la mujer, haciendo un gesto de asentimiento.

—Creo que iré a dejar mi mochila al casillero —les digo a mis amigos, poniéndome de pie.

—Espera, te acompaño —se ofrece Patty.

Caminamos en silencio por el sur, cerca del laboratorio de química. Ya estoy harta de las clases, amo los fines de semana y extraño muchísimo mi libertad, para ir a donde quiera, a la hora que quiera. Aunque, debo admitir, esta nueva vida no es mala ni de lejos. Archie, Stear, Patricia, hasta Elisa y su hermano Niel hacen que las cosas sean interesantes, junto con Terry.

—¿Estás pensando en él, Candy? —Me pregunta Patty, mirándome por encima de sus gafas con ojos curiosos.

—No sé de quién estás hablando.

—Lo sabes. Terrence —aclara, poniéndome los ojos en blanco. Me sonrojo de inmediato, ¿cómo diantres lo ha adivinado? —. Se ve que le gustas.

—¡Qué! —Exclamo, soltando una carcajada nerviosa. No sé de cual se fuma esta chica para hablar tantas tonterías. El amor –me digo- la está volviendo completamente loca, lamentablemente—. Patty, ambos nos odiamos. Tengo el cabello naranja y mostré sus bóxers a toda la escuela, ¿crees que aquí hay sentimientos?

—Es una teoría, señorita. Ya sabes, antes de que llegaras estaba con todas, y ahora parece que se está reservando para ti. Y mira, si fueses otra persona, ya te habrían expulsado. Le gusta pelear contigo.

—Como también a mí —confieso, dirigiéndome a mi taquilla. Introduzco la contraseña, girando la llave—. Es un modo de sacar el odio, Patricia.

Abro la pequeña puerta verde de metal, que rechina igual que siempre. La sonrisa se me borra de la cara cuando veo lo que tengo enfrente.

—¡AH! —Grita mi amiga, retrocediendo con asco. No tengo tiempo para reaccionar, esas bestias verdes e infernales saltan a mi pecho, mirándome con esos enormes ojos rojos. Ranas, mi peor pesadilla.

—¡Corre! —Pero a este punto, ya tengo una colgada en la espalda, otra en mi cabello y una se me metió a la blusa.

Son viscosas, babosas y al croar, parece que una bolsita se infla en su pecho. ¡Es asquerosísimo! Jaque mate, Terrence. Un grandioso movimiento, debo admitir.

—Oh, Candy. Eso fue espantoso —comenta Archie. Una compañera me ha ayudado a quitarme los réptiles (o lo que sean) del cuerpo, encerrándolos en una cajita especial que han llevado con el profesor de Química. Ese condenado…

—De hecho —asiento, dándole un sorbo a mi refresco. Me ha dado un bajón de azúcar después de lo que pasó, siento como si me hubieran demolido.

—¿Y ahora que harás? —Me pregunta Stear, curioso. Ahora todos me toman como una jodida reina de las bromas, aunque es un título que me he ganado a pulso. Les sonrío, ideando un plan en mi mente. Genial, para esto sólo necesitaré un poco de su ayuda, y no será tan malo.

Alrededor de la seis de la tarde, a Terrence le encanta ir a la biblioteca, y siempre tiene que pasar por una hermosa colina que hay aquí. Esta no se la espera ni de lejos, le daré su merecido por matarme de un susto con lo de las ranas. Soy una maldita trepa-árboles nivel cinta negra, nadie me gana en este asunto.

—Nosotros estaremos por allá —me promete Patty, mientras señala un lugar escondido entre los arbustos. Hago un gesto con la cabeza, sin prestarles atención para nada. Estoy concentrada en mi objetivo.

Pasan los minutos y aún no aparece. Yo estoy aquí a cinco metros arriba del suelo, con un balde rojo con mi venganza dentro.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de perder la esperanza, escucho un alegre silbido. Al principio parece lejano, pero luego se acerca peligrosamente.

Arrogante y cínico como siempre, camina Terry con las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus vaqueros. Auch, pobrecillo. No debería hacer esto, pero ya es muy tarde para arrepentirme.

—¡Esto va por todo, estúpido! —No reacciona si no hasta que le lanzo mi primer proyectil: un globo con una cosa asquerosa que mi amigo inventor Stear ha preparado para la ocasión. Creo que tiene huevo y no sé qué otra cochinada.

Soy una suertuda de mierda, mi puntería es envidiable. Le pego directamente en la cabeza.

—¡Mi cabello! —Se queja, casi sollozando. Es peor que una chica, parece que en cualquier rato romperá en lágrimas—. Es carísimo, cuesta un millón de dólares. Soy los celos de todos los hombres.

Que alguien le lance un nokia. Este muchacho tiene serios problemas de la mente, necesita con urgencia un especialista en trastornos.

Antes de que pueda decir otra cosa, vuelvo a atacarlo, y otro tras ese y así sucesivamente.

—Ahí te va, por creerte un regalo de dios al mundo —le digo, desde arriba.

—¿Qué te pasa, White? Soy Terrence Graham Grandchester. No me creo nada, sé que soy perfección, e incluso esa palabra me queda corta, tratándose de la enorme grandeza que me ha sido otorgada.

—¿Quieres morir joven, idiota? Con ese ego más grande que el trasero de _Louis Tomlinson _harás que todos quieran pisotearte.

No responde, sabe que tengo razón.

Espero a que se distraiga un poco, porque es obvio que no piensa largarse de aquí sin tener una "charla" frente a frente conmigo.

Mientras se limpia algo de las piernas, bajo del árbol a una impresionante velocidad que me parece inhumana a mí misma. Soy más rápida, y él está en una obvia desventaja. Me pongo a correr como alma que lleva al diablo, haciendo caso omiso de Terry, que parece loco y fuera de sí, persiguiéndome por toda la escuela. Los chicos deben estar ahogándose de la diversión en estos momentos, y los entiendo.

—¡Sólo espera que te atrape, White! Sé que eres fan de _Cincuenta Sombras de Grey_, yo te llevaré al cuarto rojo… y no será por placer.

Oh, increíble. Este chico arruinará mi caja de la risa, de seguro. Desde que lo conocí, los músculos de mis mejillas duelen y he hecho más rabietas que nunca.

Miro por encima de mi hombro, todavía con las comisuras de mis labios levantadas. Abro los ojos con sorpresa y terror cuando lo veo acercarse cada vez más y más a mí. Mierda, esto es horrible, tengo que apresurarme antes de que de verdad me alcance y cumpla su sádica promesa.

Cinco minutos después, estoy cansada, con la respiración agitada. Él también debe estar igual, pero no piensa detenerse. Y una idea me aparece. No está lejos de aquí. La piscina del colegio.

—¡Tú, debilucho! —Me burlo, mostrándole la lengua—. ¡A qué no puedes seguirme el ritmo!

—¡Eso está por verse, Tarzán pecoso!

Baboso. Me está siguiendo la corriente, sin percatarse si quiera de a dónde nos dirigimos Me dará algo, lo sé.

Entro a el área en donde se encuentra mi salvación, que es un espacio amplio con techo, pero bastante bien iluminado y acondicionado.

—Aquí estoy, Terry —murmuro, deteniéndome. Acelera la velocidad, y justo cuando está por llegar hasta aquí, me hago a un lado.

No tiene tiempo de frenar.

Ahora sí, creo que he muerto, sobrevivo, me cacheteo y lo veo en el agua, totalmente empapado y encolerizado. Gano, como siempre.

—Candice White, eres peor que el demonio.

Camino hacia él, procurando guardar mi distancia. Le sonrío irónicamente.

—Ya sabes, Terrence. Te estoy haciendo un favor, así quedarás limpito —prometo.

Estoy por levantarme, cuando una húmeda mano me hala del tobillo, arrastrándome hasta la piscina. ¡Puto! ¿Qué le pasa? Saco mi cabeza de la profundidad, _tomando_ una gran bocanada de aire. Lo miro con verdadera rabia, salpicándolo con agua.

—Eres un cabrón —le digo.

—Y tú una estúpida —responde. El insulto no me lastima en lo más mínimo, de hecho disfruto escuchándolo. Comenzamos una pelea ahí mismo, y en más de una ocasión intento ahogarlo y darle patadas.

Esto, aunque lo niegue, ha sido lo más divertido que he hecho en semanas. Y me pesa decirlo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

He aquí el capítulo. Chiquito y aburrido, pero es algo. Pero para el siguiente, Terry y Candy tendrán que estar más unidos que nunca, gracias a Luisa, la maestra de Literatura. ¿Se imaginan que es? Ah, por cierto, una de ustedes me ha preguntado cuantos años tengo, le respondo que en julio cumplí 14. SHA ESTOY GRANDEE

_LizCarter, Sandy Andley, gianis, Wendy Grandchester (al rato me paso por tu historia, linda), Prisiterry, Alexa A, Laura Grandchester, gaby (ustedes son mis ídolas), Laura y Eva Grandchester._No olviden dejar su review. Las quiero un montón.


End file.
